metalslugdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Full List of Units
In this page will be the list of all units, select an unit to see its own page! Alphabetical List 10000000Taro 3-Ton Utility Truck Abul Abbas Airbone Melty Honey Allen Jr. Allen O’Neil Allen O’Neil(Wrath) Amadeus Robot Amadeus Type:α Amadeus Type:β Andy Bogard Anti Air-Craft A.P.C. (Special Force) Arabian Fighter Arabian Soldier Armor Unit Athena Asamiya Augensterm Augensterm Ver.P.M Balor Bat Bazooka Guerrilla Bazooka Soldier Bear Benimaru Nikaido Big John Big Shiee Big Snail Bikers [[Black Hound|'Black Hound']] Bradley Bradley Ver.P.M Brian Battler [[Brain Robot|'Brain Robot']] [[Bull Drill|'Bull Drill']] Camel Rider Chang Koehan Chariot Chin Gentsai Choi Bounge Chowmein-Conga Christmas Eri Christmas Fio Clark Claw Unit Clone Eri Clone Fio (Zombie) Commander Crablops Crablops (Legs) Crab Nest Crab-Tank Cyborg Allen'O Neil Dai-Manji Dangling Snail Dararin Dara Dara Di-Cokka Di-Cokka Ver.F Di-Cokka Ver.P.M. Deformed Slug Gunner Dog Mummy Donald Morden Donkey Slug Dragon Nosuke Drill Slug Drill Slug Ver.2 Elephant Slug (Battery) Elephant Slug Elite Arabian Soldier Eri F.Bazooka Soldier F.Rebel Infantry F.Rocket Soldier F.Shielded Soldier Fat Eri Fat Fio Fat Marco Fat Tarma Fio Fio (Monkey) [[Flying Core|'Flying Core']] Flying Killers Flying Parasite Flying Tara Flying Tara Ver. P.M. Forklift Formor Gatling Soldier Gen.Morden Ver.Di-Cokka Guerrilla Guerrilla Mortar Giant Caterpillar Girida-O Girida-O Ver.P.M. Girida-O Ver.F Goro Daimon Gunner Unit Hairbuster Riberts Hazmat Soldier Hazmat Soldier(Green) Heavy D! [[Hi-Do|'Hi-Do']] Hopper Mecha Hover Units Hover Vehicle Huge Hermit Huge Locust Hunged Mummy Hunter Walker Hyakutaro Invader Iori Yagami [[Iron|'Iron']] Iron ISO [[Iron Nokana|'Iron Nokana']] [[Iron Nokana MKII|'Iron Nokana MKII']] Joe Higashi [[Jupiter King|'Jupiter King']] [[Jupiter King MKII|'Jupiter King MKII']] [[Karn|'Karn']] [[The Kessi|'The Kessi']] [[The Kessi II|'The Kessi II']] [[The Kessi III|'The Kessi III']] Kim King Kyo Kusanagi Flying Killers Leona Lucky Glauber LV Armor M-15A Bradley Maggot Mai Shiranui Man Eater Marco Marco (Monkey) Mars Mecha Mars People Mars People Cadre Mars People Elite Mars People Pocket Mask Soldier Mature Metal Claw [[Metal Rear|'Metal Rear']] MG Unit MH-6 s MH-6 s VER.P.M Mini Hermit Mini Jupiter King Mini U.F.O [[Monoeye|'Monoeye']] Morden Bus Morden Robot Mortar Motorbike P.O.W. Mummy Mummy Generator Mutated Soldier MV-280B Nadia Nadia (Monkey) Native Native (Bird) Nop-03 Sarubia Ohumein-Conga (Brown) Ohumein-Conga (Green) Ohumein-Conga (Red) Ostrich Slug Parachuetruck Paratrooper Party People Party People Cadre Party People Elite Patrol Robot Pirate Assault Soldier Pirate Soldier Protogunner Ptolemaic Slug R-Shobu R-Shobu Ver.P.M R.R-Shobu Ralf Rebel Infantry Rebel Rifleman Rebel Walker Regimental MH-6 s Regular Army Helicopter Researcher Ring Laser Mecha Ring Laser Mecha (Red) Robert Garcia Rocket Bomb Soldier [[Rootmars Slug|'Rootmars Slug']] Ryo Sakazaki Samurai Infantry(Red) Samurai Plane Samurai Tanks Sandbag Sand Marine Sarubia Ver.P.M Sasquatch Scientist (Zombie) Shielded Soldier Shielded Guerrilla [[Shoe|'Shoe']] Sie Kensou Snowman Slug Armor Slug Copter Slug Flyer Slug Gigant Slug Gunner Slug Mobile Slugnoid Slug Trolley Smasher The Snail House Sniper Snowman [[Sol Dae Rokker|'Sol Dae Rokker']] Soldier Special Force Special Force Rider Spike Bunker [[Stone Turtle|'Stone Turtle']] SV-001 SV-001 Experimental SV-001 Type-R SV-Camel T-2B Melty Honey Takuma Sakazaki Tar Man Tar Man(Red) Tarma Terry Bogard Tetsuyuki Tiny UFO Type:α Tiny UFO Type:β Trevor Trevor (Monkey) Trevor (Mummy) UFO UFO Invader Utan Vanguard Vice W.Bazooka Soldier W.Mortar W.Paratrooper W.Rebel Infantry W.Rebel Rifleman W.Rocket Bomb Soldier W.Shielded Soldier W.Soldier Walking Machine Wall Drone Well Soldiers Winged Invader Yuri Sakazaki Zombie Eri Zombie (Fattish Man) Zombie Fio Zombie (Man) Zombie Marco Zombie (Rebel Soldier) Zombie Tarma Zombie (Woman) Zombie (Young Man) List of Units 'Starting '''Units *Soldier *Sandbag *10000000Taro *Mini Jupiter King *Mini Hermit *Allen Jr. (patch 1.2.8 only) 'Unlockables' *Marco *Tarma *Eri *Fio *SV-001 *SV-Camel *Zombie Marco *Trevor (Mummy) 'Unlockables by Emergency' *Caminhonete D3-TON *Di-Cokka *Nop-03 Sarubia *Hopper Mecha *Abul Abbas *Allen O’Neil *Donald Morden *Mars People *Elite Arabian Soldier *Cyborg Allen'O Neil *Morden Robot *Mars People Cadre *Fat Marco *Fat Tarma *Fat Eri *Fat Fio *Slug Copter *Flying Tara *Samurai Plane 'Login Bonus' *Ostrich Slug *Elephant Slug 'Purchasable Units' *MV-280C Ver. F *MH-6 s Ver. F *F. Bazooka Soldier (Flying) *Rugal Bernstein *EACA-B *Scrap Tower *Huge Ivy *Party People *Party People Cadre *Party People Elite *Christmas Eri *Christmas Fio *Pirate Soldier *Pirate Assault Soldier *Deformed Slug Gunner *The Keesi III *Crablops (Legs) *Tiny UFO Type: B *Wall Drone *Halloween Soldier *Heavy D! *Lucky Glauber *Brian Battler *Big Shiee *Zombie (Young Man) *MH-6 s Ver. P.M. *Cat Infantry *Cat Mini UFO *Iron Nokameow *Wall Cat *Gross Cat *Titan Cat *Teacher Bun Bun *Black Wall Cat *Black Gross Cat *Black Titan Cat *Bun Bun Black *Motorbike P.O.W. *Armor Unit *The Keesi II *Slug Trolley *Rebel Gigant *Augensterm Ver. P.M. *R-Shobu Ver. F *The Snail House *Hazmat Soldier (Green) *Kim *Choi Bounge *Chang Koehan *Samurai Infantry (Red) *Forklift *Tiny UFO Type: A *Parachuetruck *Ring Laser Mecha (Red) *Elephant Slug (Battery) *Jupiter King MK II *Flying Core *Mask Soldier *Mai Shiranui *King *Yuri Sakazaki *Bull Drill *Slug Mobile *Morden Bus *Dararin Dara Dara *Big John *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Takuma Sakazaki *Crablops *Hairbuster Riberts *Mars People Elite *Slug Armor *R-Shobu Ver. P.M. *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi *Rebel Walker *Iron *Sol Dae Rokker *Native (Bird) *Bradley Ver. P.M. *Sie Kensou *Chin Gentsai *Huge Locust *Athena Asamiya *Girida-O Ver. F *Di-Cokka Ver. F *Brain Robot *F. Rebel Infantry *F. Bazooka Soldier *F. Shielded Soldier *F. Rocket Soldier *Iori Yagami *Mature *Vice *Kyo Kusanagi *Benimaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon *Flying Parasite *Winged Invader *UFO *Invader *UFO Invader *Hunter Walker *Smasher *Crab-Tank *Vanguard *Snowman *W. Soldier *Bear *W. Rebel Infantry *W. Bazooka Soldier *W. Rebel Rifleman *W. Mortar *W. Rocket Bomb Soldier *W. Paratrooper *Regimental MH-6 s *Ptolemaic Slug *A.P.C. (Special Force) *Guerrilla Mortar *Chariot *Hi-Do *Airbone Melty Honey *Paratrooper *Rocket Bomb Soldier *Mortar *Drill Slug Ver. 2 *Dangling Snail *Well Soldiers *Bat *Hunged Mummy *Marco (Monkey) *Fio (Monkey) *Trevor (Monkey) *Nadia (Monkey) *Black Hound *Sarubia Ver. P.M. *MH-6 s *Augensterm *Slug Flyer *Protogunner *Donkey Slug *Patrol Robot *Girida-O Ver. P.M. *Di-Cokka Ver.P.M. *Flying Tara Ver. P.M. *Special Force (Rider) *Hazmat Soldier *Scientist (Zombie) *R-Shobu *Hover Vehicle *Sniper *Commander *MG Unit *Claw Unit *MV-280B *Clone Fio(Zombie) *Clone Eri *Metal Rear *Guerrilla *Shielded Guerrilla *Bazooka Guerrilla *Special Force *Gunner Unit *Hover Units *Native *Flying Killers *Mini U.F.O. *Iron Nokana MKII *Nadia *Trevor *Ralf *Clark *Leona *Samurai Infantry *Samurai Tanks *Maggot *Big Snail *Giant Caterpillar *Rebel Infantry *Bazooka Soldier *Rebel Rifleman *Shielded Soldier *Gatling Soldier *Bikers *Mummy *Dog Mummy *Mummy Generator *Arabian Fighter *Arabian Soldier *Camel Rider *Chowmein-Conga *Ohumein-Conga (Red) *Ohumein-Conga (Green) *Ohumein-Conga (Brown) *Crab Nest *Zombie (Man) *Zombie (Woman) *Zombie (Fattish Man) *Zombie (Rebel Soldier) *Tar Man *Anti Air-Craft *Spike Bunker *Iron ISO *Girida-O *M-15A Bradley *T-2B Melty Honey *Mutated Soldier *Slugnoid *Drill Slug *Bradley *Metal Claw *Sasquatch *Utan *SV-001 Experimental *SV-001 Type-R *Ring Laser Mecha *Mars Mecha *Hyakutaro *LV Armor *Man Eater *Slug Gunner *Shoe *Karn *Monoeye *Iron Nokana *Iron *Jupiter King 'Non-playable Units' ''These units only appear in certain stages, some as bosses, and are unavailable to players without cheating. *Tetsuyuki *Huge Hermit *Huge Hermit (active cannon)*** *Subway* *Dragon Nosuke *Big Shiee (CPU version) *Sand Marine (CPU version) *The Keesi** *Monoeye UFO *Walking Machine *Dangling Maggots*** *Bazooka Soldier (Tube)*** *Ptolemaic Slug (Vulcan)*** *Slug Mobile (Unmanned)*** *Emain Macha (Boss) *Cat Base**** *Dangling Mutated Soldier*** *Hozmi *Tani Oh *Native Base*** *Sol Dae Rokker (Wrath)*** *Amadeus Tower*** *Kaladgolg *Rugal Bernstein (Boss) In addition to these units, buffed versions of several units with far more HP than normal appear in the Amadeus Event. These units are Amadeus Robot, Cyborg Allen O'Neil, Hazmat Soldier, Hazmat Soldier(Green), Researcher, Pirate Assault Soldier, and Pirate Soldier. * = Can be obtained by a glitch than occur when the player buy more than 5 medal packs during the 1.17.0 medal promo. ** = The beta version of this unit can be playable during 1.15.0 to 1.17.0 versions, this error has been fixed in the version 1.18.0 of the game. *** = No official name available ****= Named in the description of Iron Nokameow. Unlock the Units 'World 1' 'Completing Area 1 Stage 1:' - - - Unlocks 10000000Taro Free 'Completing Area 1:' - - - Unlocks Marco Free Soldier Pack: (Rebel Infantry, Rebel Rifleman, Bazooka soldier, Shielded soldier, Gatling Soldier, Bikers) Price: 70 Medals/ One by One Price: 90 Medals Rebel Infantry - Price:10 Medals Bazooka Soldier - Price:10 Medals Rebel Rifleman - Price:10 Medals Shielded Soldier - Price:20 Medals Gatling Soldier - Price: 20 Medals Bikers - Price: 20 Medals 'Completing Area 2:' - - - Unlocks Tarma Free Mummy Pack: (Mummy, Dog Mummy, Mummy Generator) - Price: 270 Medals / One by One price: 300 Medals Mummy - Price: 90 Medals Dog Mummy - Price: 90 Medals Mummy Generator - Price: 120 Medals 'Complete Area 3:' - - - Unlocks Fio Free Arabian Pack (Arabian Soldier, Arabian fighter, Camel Rider) - Price: 40 Medals /One by One Price: 50 Medals Arabian Fighter - Price: 20 Medals Arabian Soldier - Price: 10 Medals Camel Rider - Price: 20 Medals 'Complete Area 4:' - - - Unlocks Eri Free Anti Aircraft - Price: 30 Medals. Spike Bunker - Price 30 Medals 'Complete Area 5:' - - - Unlocks S-001 Free Crab Pack: (Chowmein-Conga, Ohumein-Conga (Red), Ohumein-Conga (Green), Ohumein Conga (Brown) and Crab Nest) Price: 500 Medals/One by One Price: 600 Medals Chowmein Conga - Price: 30 Medals Ohumein Conga (Red)- Price: 150 Medals Ohumein Conga (Green) - Price: 150 Medals Ohumein Conga (Brown) - Price: 150 Medals Crab Nest - Price: 120 Medals More Edits Soon 'World 2' 'Another World' Completed Area 1: Maggot - Price: 20 Medals Big Snail - Price: 40 Medals Giant Caterpillar - Price: 120 Medals NOTE: After the 1.5.0 update, this units are always unlocked. Completed Area 2: Samurai Infantry - Price: 20 Medals Samurai Tank - Price: 30 Medals NOTE: After the 1.5.0 update, this units are always unlocked. 'Others:' Unlocked on Daily Price Elephant Slug and Ostrich Slug Always Unlocked R-Shobu Hover Vehicle Sniper Commander MG Unit Claw Unit MV-280B Guerrilla Shielded Guerrilla Bazooka Guerrilla Special Force Gunner Unit Hover Unit Native Flying Killers Mini U.F.O Iron Nokana MK II Nadia Trevor Ralf Clark Leona Slugnoid Drill Slug Bradley Metal Claw Utan Hyakutaro Trivia *Since the 1.1.0 Update no more Unit packs were added. However, as from the 1.9.0 update the packs return, The new one was the Monkeys Pack. **Since the 1.10.0 update SNK added Limited Edition packs depending the date such Halloween Pack to celebrate Halloween. ***If you have a unit in a pack, it appears darker and the price won't change. So if want buy a unit pack, be sure that you don't have units that you already own. *The Bold Units on list can't be bought or unlocked and are Boss Base type Units (Boss Base: The enemy has a Unit as base with 7000+ HP and if destroyed, battle ends). **Horever, the Bold units are not the only units than can't be adquiered by the player, the support or rare units such, Ptolemaic Slug (Vulcan), Subway and Bazooka Soldier (Float). *Since the 1.3.0 update New Units are always added on the first slots in Shop. *Since 1.17.0 update, some units packs can be purchased with real money. Links https://goo.gl/IrV6ds This is a Google Sheets file containing the complete list of units which is maintained and updated by a chosen few people from the community.